Druggie FullMetal
by Der Gefallene Engel
Summary: Ed is a heroin addict trying to hide it from his lover Roy and his Brother.....read to find out more...chap 1 sucks,chap 2 is okay, chap 3 is iffy, chap 4 someone finds out Eds a junk
1. Shooting up

Disclamer: i do not own FullMetal Alchemist if i did Ed would be taller and Roy would be less of a jerk

Der Gefallene Engel:Please be kinda this is tecnocly my first Fan Fic that i've actually been brave enough to post up so be kind please

(A/N:right now the alchmist is about an hour from Central)

It was a cold dark alley that the young alchemist walked down not seeming to care about the random druggies bugging him for money. He just walked from his car right to a man in a black trench coat who was currently yelling at a man about needing his money today. The young alchemist sighed before he started to speak.

"John I need some more." He said slowly reaching to pull out his wallet

"Again that's the third time this week. How much do you need?" John asked starting to rummage though his bag.

"I need all you got on you today that should hold me till next week." He sighed opening his wallet to reveal a huge wade of cash. Thank heavens the military paid him well.

"You know that's gonna be two thousand dollars." John pulled out about six hand fulls of needles filled with a liquid and placed them into the bag that the alchemist was carrying. The young alchemist handed him his money.

"Thanks for keeping out visits under rap John."

"Not a problem, you give me good business I'm happy to keep it quiet." John said with a smile before turning away to deal to other people who were walking up to him. The alchemist put his wallet way, looked into his bag then closed it and started to walk back to his car not before kicking random druggies off him that were begging for money. He hoped into his car setting his bag on the passenger seat. One of the needles fell on to the seat. It made him realize that he hadn't shot up in a couple of hours. He pulled out his military issued uniform jacket. One particular badge drew his eye to it the one that put his rank at Brigadier General it hadn't been that long sense he'd gotten the promotion. Roy was Fuhrer now and he needed people under him that he could trust. Rolling up his sleeve on his left arm you could see months of track wounds from him injection the substance in to his body. He slowly raped a tube around his upper arm right about the joint to get the vein to stand out. When he could finally see the vein he picked up the needle and pulled the cap off it pushing the liquid out a little just to make sure there were no air bubbles in it. He poked the needle into his vein then removed the tube and slowly injected the substance into his body. The affects hit him almost instantly despite how long he'd been using. He sat back with a sigh; he had everything, a great job, a perfect house, and a great guy…aahhh Roy if he ever found out his secret. He smiled moved his sleeve down and put his jacket back on started his car and headed back to Central.

Der Gefallene Engel:i know its short right now but its just the first chapter i'll have the second on up once i finish it have fun review tell me how much it sucks right now but no flaming!


	2. At the house

Ed pulled up to a beautiful mansion, slowly collecting himself from his on going high, picking up his bag making sure it was closed he didn't need Al or Roy finding out his little secret. He opened the car door stepped out and walked toward the door. He fumbled to get out his keys, he managed to fish them out of his pocket, putting the key for the front door into the hole and unlocked the door. He walked in closed the door and headed up to his room. Setting his bag in his closet on the floor he changed into his normal street cloths he hated the uniform sense it had to be tailored to fit his short stature. He sighed yet again. He felt two arms rap around him, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Roy asked.

"Nothing baby doll." Ed said pulling away from his lover. Roy and him had been together sense shortly after Maes was killed. In truth he was lying to himself, it always seemed that he felt worse about his little drug habit when he was around Roy or Al, he just felt dirty about lying to them about where he was when he was getting more heroin to keep his little habit going.

"Can I just have some time along Roy I had a hard day today." Ed said rubbing his temples he was getting used to the heroin

"Yeah Ed I will give you some time." Roy turned and left Ed standing alone. Ed walked around stopped at the desk then turned back to the closet pulling out a needle and did his usual injection of heroin. He felt a little better. He put the used needle into a bucket with hundreds of thousands of others just like it. He always bought from John, his produces were the purest in the country. Plus John kept his sales and customers private Ed liked that. Too many people in the country knew him to just go to anyone else. He sighed, his work was slowly getting to him and eating him away. Today he had to sentence six people to death for treason against the military. Maybe it be better off if he just drank like the rest of the population. A few years ago right after he was made Brigadier General there was a war in his home town, Al moved to Central to be with Ed but Winry and Pinako refused to leave, it nearly got them both killed if Roy hadn't have desided to vacation there at the time, they wouldn't be around today. He heard Al get home, as usual he was noisy, "Would you quiet down Alphonse!" Ed yelled out his door

"Sorry brother" Al yelled back. Ed closed his door and lied down on his bed, he turned on the TV just in time for the news. The announcer droned on about a war in some island nation, that Ed would most likely have to take care of tomorrow. He reall didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. Ed curled up under the blankets on the bed not even concerned with dinner and fell fast asleep.


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

For anyone that reads my story I did not write it to be correct with any of the symptoms of Heroin I just wrote it because I felt like writing and it's the first thing that came to mine so anyone who is thinking of telling me to rewrite my story keep it to yourself because I'm not changing a thing I know all about heroin I didn't bother going into detail with anything because I didn't want it to get too complicated for people who just want to read and not have to go 'huh?' and if anyone if wondering what I meant by "purest" I meant it was the cleanest hybrid in the country that he can find.

This is just a story I don't mean for people to read too much into it! Its just something I wrote. If it upsets you get over it and don't read my story!

Thank you for listening and i'm working on chapter 3

Der Gefallene Engel


	4. Roy's susptions

Ed woke up an hour or two later to Mustang yet again yelling at the oven.

"He'd never live without Al or me…and sense he is yelling I'll take it that Al went out and Mustang is hungry."

Ed slowly got up and sighed. He looked himself over in the mirror, fixed his hair back into its normal braid, straighted his uniform and walked downstairs. Poking his head into the kitchen to see if it was safe just then a pan went flying by his head. Mustang was standing over the stove with a knife. Ed managed to get into the kitchen without being hit by random flying objects.

"Mustang drop the knife!" Ed stood behind Mustang

Mustang froze and placed the knife of the counter. Turning to Ed with a puppy dog look he knew Ed couldn't refuse. Pointing to the food on the counter then to the stove.

"Yeah yeah Roy I'll cook dinner tonight." Ed said starting to prepare the food. The sizzle of the food cooking and the sent of it made Roy even hungrier than he all ready was. Roy poked his head into the kitchen to see Ed moveing around in an apron ocational wiping sweat from his forhead.

"Roy get out of my kitchen if your not gonna help me cook," looking up at Roy with a smile "you remember what happened last time you tried to cook right."

The last time Roy tried to cook something was for a birthday party for one of the current Alchemists. The only thing Mustang succeded in doing was giving everbody at the party including himself food poisoning. Ed laughed a little thing to him self. 'Yep Roy would defiantly die without someone to cook for him' When Ed finished cooking he set of the table and served the food.

"Roy dinners done" Ed called through the door nearly getting ran over by Roy as he dashed into the room to eat. Ed looked at his food, he hated to cook cause he always had to taste everything to make sure it tasted right so he was never that hungry. He ate a few bites and then pushed the food away.

"You really should eat babydoll," Roy said with a mouth full of food. "You've lost so much weight lately." Ed just pushed away from the table and got up

"You can have my food Roy I'm not hungry." Ed said as he walked back to his room

**

* * *

**

**Roy's POV**

I finished off my food and Ed's in silence. Ed has been really out of it lately, something is wrong with him…maybe Al would know. They are brothers, I got up and put my dish in the sink then I went off to find Al

**

* * *

Normal POV **

Roy wondered around all of Al's favorite hiding places but found him the last place he ever though he would be.

"Al!' Roy yell from the bottom of the bridge

Al looked down and nearly fell even with that big armed body it would leave marks Roy couldn't fix even with Alchemy.

"What is it now Mustang?" Al asked coming down from the bridge

"I'm worried about Ed. He is all depressed and he isn't eating like he used to." Roy said with a very worried look on his face

"That doesn't sound like brother at all. Lets go back to the house and see if we can getit out of him." Al said jumping into Roy's car along with Roy and they speed back to the house

* * *

Der Gefallene Engel: HAHA! got ya...sorry one more chapter till eather Al or Roy finds out about Ed "little" problem well review NO FLAMERS! if i wanted to her how much you hate my storied i'd tell you that its okay to tell me how much it sucks...so if you don't like "Druggie FullMetal" shut up and stop reading it! okay better...review...next chapter will be up as soon as i can...i've been having writers block lately and its been making me angry so i haven't been writing much but i'll work on chapter four 

love you all!


	5. Someone knows

When Al and Roy finally made it back to the house it was dark about 10 o'clock at night. Ed heard Roy's car pull up and he grumbled something about his boy spending more time with his brother than him. Al opened the car door and walked up to the house, unlocked the door and went in. Roy went to the kitchen to get food…again and Al started to make his way to Ed's room.

(A/N: OMG someone is so busted! lol)

Ed sat around thinking he needed to shoot up again so he got up and grabbed another needle and got it in his and half of it in him when Al burst into his room. This scared the living hell out of Ed causing him to rip the needle from his arm. Ed let out a scream in pain and covered his arm trying slow the bleeding.  
"ED! What the hell are you doing!" Al yelled at his brother

"Nothing go away." Ed said as he bent down to pick up the needle unfortunately Al got it first.

"What the hell is this brother? Your doing drugs again aren't you! Just like you did back home after mom died! You know what that crap did to you! And that was just pot this is what…heroin?" Al yelled at Ed who sat half sulking. His head down avoiding eye contact with Al…even in that big metal body those eyes were piercing and cruel. Al grabbed Ed by the collar and pulled him to his feet,

"LISTEN TO ME BROTHER!" Al yelled and he dropped Ed to the floor.

"Please don't tell Roy!" was all Ed could get out before Al left and tears over took his vision and his voice. Ed wasn't quiet sure how long he sat there crying but his arm was covered in blood when he finally got up.

"I need to clean the blood of my body…before Roy sees." He got up and went to take a shower. He came out and his arm was still bleeding so he raped it up to help slow the bleeding down and kept pressure on it for a few minutes hopeful that would help. With a sigh he walked into his room to get dressed. He pulled out some random cloths and put them on and pulled on his normal red jacket it was bad enough that Al knew now he didn't need Roy finding out too. He walked downstairs it was about midnight or one Ed couldn't tell but he didn't want to be here when and if Al told Roy that his boyfriend was a junkie. He picked up his bad with the heroin in it and another bag with enough cloths for a week or two hopefully this would blow over soon. He grabbed his keys, walked out the door, and to his car. He leaned against the steering wheel slightly and took a deep breathe. The putting the key in the ignition and turning the care on he pulled out of the drive way and headed toward down town Central. He pulled up to the main Inn and Tavern in Central. He parked his care, turned off the engine. Ed got out and walked into the Inn.

"Hey FullMetal's here!" one of the bartenders shouted.

"I just need a room Joshua." Ed said putting down one of his bags and setting some money on the counter.

"No problem FullMetal, same room as always?" Joshua said reaching for the keys

"It doesn't matter tonight just a room." Ed said picking his bag up again.

"What lover boy not meeting you? Or did you and lover boy end things?" Joshua asked grabbing a set of keys.

"No me and Roy are still together. He's at home I just needed some time to think a little." Ed said following Joshua to his room.

"Have a good sleep FullMetal, if you need anything just yell." Joshua said walking out of the room. Ed sat down on the bed…soft…it was the room that Joshua always gave him and Roy, just because it was the only bed that wasn't lumpy in the whole place. He let out a long sigh and started to think about his life again. Thinking what was he doing with his life? Even with a great job, and awesome boyfriend and he was well liked, yet he still hated his life. If Roy found out about him being a junkie he might as well jump of a bridge and kill himself, other wise Roy would. He was surprised that Al didn't beat him when he walked in on him. That got him thinking why didn't he? Then it hit him Al was going to give him to Roy and let Roy handle him. Al wouldn't do that….would he? No this is his little brother he would never do that to him even if he was a no good heroin junkie. Ed half laughed at that…Roy's little junkie. He flipped on the TV and watched some cartoons that always help him when his brain was on one of its little "what if" things. He sighed and lied down on the bed. It brought back memories of all the times him and Roy came out here before they shared the house just to have sex, Ed had gotten tired of doing it on Roy's couch and desk. Ed pulled off his cloths and put on some PJs aka boxers. He walked to the bathroom in the room and changed the bandage on his arm. It was still bleeding…he should go to the hospital but decided to go tomorrow. He was a little light headed he was loosing blood to fast but he really didn't care at that point he just wanted to sleep. He curled up on the bed and was soon asleep.

Der Gefallene Engel:YAY someone found out! Lol okay feed back if ya got any idea's for the next chapter tell me I'll try to work them in to my crappy story line. Well yep there chapter 4. Yet again NO FLAMERS! I beat myself up enough for having such a crappy story line but yeah what can I do. Well have fun with this chapter I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I finish it…oh and thanks Roy-Fan-33 for the whole thing of having Al find out I couldn't decided on my own.

Love ya,

PS: thanks for the encouragement to keep writing this


	6. Sorry for the lack of updates

Okay, sorry everyone that has been reading my story forgive me for not updating in a long time. I've just had a bad year sense my last update. I promise to update soon, I just need to rewrite the next chapter seeing as I have lost the note book it was written in. But I promise it will be up soon. As always thank you for you support and thank you for reading. bows thankfully to all those who read the story and like it.

Love,

Der Gefallene Engel


End file.
